Friendship
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Crow is beginning to feel like he wants more than a friendship with Sugar. But when a certain boy who Sugar has been looking for for two years finally turns up, will it even ruin his friendship with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Crow's POV**

Crow couldn't help but smile a bit into the kiss he and Sugar were currently carrying...or have been carrying among many others for the past half hour. Nothing more than exchanging kisses of course, but still. It had caused something inside of his head to click together, sending signals straight to his heart.

He was happy. Here, doing this, tasting the sweetness on the lips of his best friend Sugar.

He couldn't get enough of her scent. Her scent was definitely a strong, yet gentle vanilla. Crow felt like he needed to be near it, everyday. He couldn't stand her purple eyes - burning a hole into his soul. The gaze they often carried was a mysterious one, and it often got him into a trance.

He couldn't bear her soft skin. So flawless, pale and silk like to the touch. He found himself often removing his gloves after she fell asleep, tracing patterns on her arms. He couldn't deal with her wings. So beautiful, white and pure. Mesmerizing to see.

And last of all, he couldn't stand her. How all of those combined made someone this...amazing. Crow never thought he would meet someone like this, and would remain alone.

But here he was, looking...lovingly into this girl's eyes, a small smile touching his lips.

Crow couldn't help but thank whatever higher up was out there that made them destined to meet. Because if it was his luck, then hell, forget the thank you.

Because honestly, what were the chances that the first person he ever met at the abandoned amusement park would be his best friend? The person he could talk to about anything, have fun with them, and share moments together with.

"...listening?" Crow was suddenly shot back into reality to her speaking. Sugar tilted her head, pursing her lips. "...I'm going to guess you weren't listening."

"...Eheheh...no. What'd you say?" He responded with a bit of red spreading across his cheeks.

Sugar giggled, "I said we should go to sleep. We gotta get going tomorrow. We promised we would make it there." She pointed off in the distance, which showed barely a dully colored and falling apart wooden house.

Normally, they would have ignored something like this, had they not seen the smoke rising from the brick chimney.

"Right." He responded, laying back on the grass. Sugar quickly put out the fire they had going, curling up next to him like usual.

Crow couldn't help but smile.

He didn't know when, but with the courage and the way Sugar made him feel, he would tell her...

He would tell her that he was beginning to feel that he wanted more than friendship from them.

**xxx**

Sure enough, we had made it with enough effort to the house we saw in the distance yesterday. We were both exhausted by the time we reached it, and it was quite agonizing to breathe. We leaned up against the wood of the old house, chugging down a lot of water from our water bottles.

"...Hey, you know, with these windows broken, don't you think people would have saw us coming by now?"  
"Maybe they're shy."

Crow finished off yet another thing of water, putting it back where it belonged, leaning off of the house. "We should look around here before going in. Look for signs of people before we barge in there like idiots."

Deciding he was right, we look around the old house. It was when I was examining a large tea pot like thing sitting by a patch of flowers that I heard the clucking. Crow raised an eyebrow at me, "...Are you pretending to be a chicken?"

"Why the hell would I pretend to do that?"

He snickered, "For one, you have the wings..." I swat at him. "Shut up, asshole, I hear it again." We listen closely, and for sure, there was definitely clucking of a chicken. Maybe multiple. "...Wanna go find out if we're having chicken for dinner?" Crow asked with a smirk.

I frown, "They probably belong to the people who live here."

"We don't even know if there are any people here! Plus, I doubt they would miss one chicken."

Rolling my eyes, I stand up, putting the item down. "...I guess we could look, but we're not taking any." He growls, walking behind me in the direction of the noises.

Sure enough, around the corner of the house, there was a small amount of chickens trapped behind metal fencing. Deciding that this was to be sure they wouldn't get away, I let it go and point to the chickens. "There. There are chickens here. Can we go knock on the front door now?"  
He pouts, "But there are like ten chickens here! They ain't gonna miss one!"

I shake my head, "Crow, someone is probably relying on these things already to feed them. We shouldn't take any - "

"Uh, excuse me?"

Instinctively, we both swing our heads around. A young boy, with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes stared back. He was rather slim (maybe he was a little under fed?), and was staring at us with intense curiosity.

It was when our eyes met when both of our jaws dropped.

"...Oh my god..." The boy said, seemingly stunned. Crow's head shot back and forth between us, repeating, "What, what?"

With shaking steps, I manage to approach the boy, taking a lock of his hair into my hand and run it through my fingers. A form of contact, to be sure this was _real. _

"...Y-Yoshiya?"

**xxx**

I have a lot of time on my hands right now. So it's like...I can always continue to write, man. I don't really have an outside world life. But who needs one of those, right?

Prequel coming soon. Trying to straighten out the story line before I tell you guys the name of this story.

Crow: ...It's kind of already uploaded. You know, 'A Dark Angel, a Girl With Feather Wings'?

Sugar: Damn you.

Crow: ...It was obvious, though.

Sugar: ...Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

We both fell to our knees simultaneously, and winced together. Yoshiya's eyes sparkled, a few tears spilling over the edges of his eyes. He tried to blink them away, I saw.

It took me a few moments to register the fact...I was crying too.

Crow instantly, the moment I said Yoshiya's name, was uncomfortable. He had slowly backed away, giving us a bit of distance. My heart began to speed up, thumping so loud, I was scared they could hear it. My lips trembled, trying to form nonexistent words, but found them dysfunctional. Yoshiya was here, with me. Alive and breathing. Blood flowing and heart beating.

A bit sickly from the looks of him. But he was fine. He was here, alive. It seems the stars like to lie. "How is it possible...?" Yoshiya muttered, reaching out to pull me closer to him, "I searched that house, that forest up and down...you weren't there. You weren't...anywhere. It was almost like," he swallowed hard. "Like you had died and not a trace of you was left."

"...I looked for you." I mutter out, trying to choke the sobs from coming out my mouth. "For two years, I looked. I-I never stopped." I allow myself a small snicker.

"Just when I begin to believe you were dead, you appear." He lets out a breathy laugh as well, pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes. "I wanted to look for you. I wanted to look for you so bad," He started. "But I was too scared. Scared that I would find you...dead. I didn't want to see that."

Just as briefly as he looked me in the eyes, he looked away. "Seems I should have had more courage." Yoshiya's eyes wondered over to Crow, and immediately, he raised an eyebrow.

"...Who's he?" He asked, standing up, along with me. Crow marched forward, sticking his hand out. Cautiously, Yoshiya took it. The look that came across his face when he did made it seem like he just put his hand directly in mud.

"The name's Crow! Nice to finally meetcha!" When Yoshiya gave me a side glance, I offer a smile. "Crow is my best friend. He helped me search for you!"

"...How'd you two even meet?" Yoshiya asked. In that moment, the obvious bit of...disgust came off of his voice.

Crow caught it as well, because immediately, they staring each other down with intense looks of dislike.

Why they had suddenly decided to participate in being skeptical of one another, I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell wouldn't have my two closest friends hate each other. "So...Yoshiya, is that your house?" He broke away from the staring contest, softening up when looking at me. "...Yeah. I found it after we lost each other. There's a fire place to cook, an old bed...not sure where you two are staying yet, because there isn't much space in there."

While it was very silent, I heard Crow mutter under his breath 'Who said we were staying?'

I reach over and slap him on the leg pretty harshly. Enough to make him yelp. He looks at me, glaring. I mouth, 'Knock it off'.

Yoshiya seemingly didn't notice him say it, and brushed it off as nothing. "Let's go inside, then. I've been cooking."

Crow and I exchange glances, a smirk coming onto his face, making me smile.

"Let me guess...is it chicken?"

**xxx **

Yes, it was in fact, chicken. Yoshiya had apparently learned over the years we were separated how to properly pluck a chicken clean of it's feathers and cook the thing.

While it was a bit tasteless, I didn't mind. It was the first real heavy meal that I've eaten since...well, in a while. So to speak.

I quickly finished my share, sighing at the feeling of what a full stomach was. Yoshiya was still eating his, though. And Crow was...sort of pushing the pieces around the plate, a rather down look on his face.

"Uh...Crow?"

"...What." His tone with tinged with anger and annoyance. A bit taken back, I ask, "You okay? You aren't eating..."

He doesn't reply for a moment, stilling his body. Finally, he pushed his plate away from him, shaking his head.

"Guess I'm not hungry." The snappy tone remained, though, the down look was gone.

"O-Okay. Yoshiya, you can store the meat, right?" "...No, that's the bad part. I don't have anything like that. The food spoils quick." Looking to mine and Crow's stuff, I smile. "I think we might have something..." I grab the bag that we usually used for food, digging through it, satisfied when I pull out a large, plastic container. "We don't usually use it very often, only because when we cook, we eat it all."

I hand him the container, a smile on his face as well. "This'll certainly come in handy for all of us. Now, maybe I won't be starved."

"Haven't been eating much?" He shook his head, "Not really. When I found this place, there were more chickens then you could believe...now there are only ten left." A grave look crossed his face, "When we run out of them..." He started.

"Hey! Don't you dare say we'll starve to death. Crow and I are actually pretty good hunters, we'll shoot things down for us to eat."

I heard Crow scoff at that statement.

_Why's he being so...well, pissy? Yoshiya too, but not that much._

Crow finally stood, crossing his arms. "I'm tired. Where do I sleep." He snapped it, rather than asked.

He wasn't looking at either of us, and rather around the entire cabin. Anywhere but at us.

"Well...there's only one room, and it's only big enough to hold a mattress...I mean, there are extra blankets, I can set you guys up on the floor, and hope it'll be comfortable?"

"That's fine." He grumbled.

"We have blankets too," I told him.

"We never used them very often, though. Wasn't really cold at night."

Yoshiya nodded, cleaning our plates and then walked to another part of the house, coming back with an armful of blankets. He set them on the ground, separating them, then adding the two blankets I had. "Oh..." He muttered. "I...think there's not enough to make a separate space for you both. There's about seven in total."

"Then we'll share! We always sleep together anyway, right, Crow?" He didn't answer at first, but soon, he nodded.

"...Yeah, we do. I don't mind. I was getting cold at the thought, anyway." "Alright then," Yoshiya said, beginning to make one entire little bed space for us both. After it was finished, Yoshiya had yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Well...good night, Sugar...and, uh...Crow."

"Good night, Yoshiya."

I respond, Crow choosing not to say anything. Instead, he took off his boots, and pretended he didn't hear him. Once Yoshiya was out of the room, I sit next to Crow on the floor, hitting his arm harshly. He scowls at me.

"_What_." He snapped, removing his hat as well. My eyes widen, and I can't help but scowl back.

"May I ask what your problem is?"

"I don't have a problem. Leave me alone, it's nothing." He laid down, turning his back to me.

I roll my eyes, settling myself over his body and smile down at him.

"...Nothing, huh?"

I said, much like he did the time I got hurt.

"Nothing."

"Your attitude says different." I mutter back, laying my chin on his shoulder.

"C'mon, you can tell me, you know that."

"...You'd get mad if I did." He muttered back, still refusing to look at me.

Sighing, I press a kiss to his cheek, sliding my chin up further on his shoulder. He sighs as well, turning on his back, making fall on my side. Moments later, I feel his arms go around me and pull me closer to him.

"...Best friends, right?" Crow whispered, a tinge of hope in his voice.

Hoping, as if I'd consider saying no.

Hoping that I'd say yes.

"...Well, yeah. We're always gonna be best friends. What kind of question is that?"

He shrugged, pulling me flush against his body.

"Just checking."

**xxx**

FANFICTION IS DOING WEIRDNESS, PUDDING CUPS.

THEY REFUSE TO LET ME DO ITALICS.

OR BOLD.


	3. Chapter 3

When we woke up, Crow seemed better from last night. He wasn't pushing his breakfast around the plate, anyway. And didn't have a scowl on his face...most of the time.

Wiping my mouth clean with my arm, I look to Yoshiya. "So...what do you do around here?" I asked him.

"Well...nothing, really. There isn't much to do. I usually just end up staring out the window the entire day."

"Those windows are so dark, how can you see out of them?" Crow asked, less aggressive from yesterday.

Yoshiya sighed, "Well...it's weird. From the outside, the window looks really dark, you can't see in. But from the inside, it's clear as day. Must be some sort of special glass."

While I was a bit amazed at that, Crow seemed rather...unimpressed. He finished his breakfast and kicked his feet up on the little table. "Feh. I'm already bored, you sure there isn't something to do around here?"

"Positive." Yoshiya said, standing up and gathered our plates, washing them off.

Crow and I looked at each other, both of us having that bored gleam to our eyes. We had been traveling for so long, that the idea of just kicking back for a while seemed foreign.

"...Can I see that window? I don't believe you." Crow muttered, only to have Yoshiya nod.

"Sure! C'mon, it's back here in the room I sleep in." Crow and I stood and followed Yoshiya down to his room. He opened the door and waited for us to walk in as he pointed out the window.

"See? Clear."

True to his word, it was almost like there wasn't any glass there. I poked it, surprised to find the thick glass.

"That's weird..." I whisper, putting my palm flat against it. Crow had merely sighed, "...Yeah, it's cool, I guess."

Crow eye's trailed away from the window, landing on something in the room. "...Hey, is that a small book shelf?" Crow said, a bit of excitement to his tone. Yoshiya looked up, and nodded. "Yeah. I don't ever read any books out of it, though. And I can't move the thing out of here, so...yeah, it's kind of stuck there."

Crow crouched by the book shelf, scanning the many thin books there, smiling in satisfaction. "...You wouldn't mind if I took some of the books then, right?"

"Go ahead, they're all yours." Crow immediately picked up an arm full of books, walking back towards the main area. "Thanks, dude!"

I followed him, now interested by the books. Crow had already sat down on our pile of blankets, and when he looked up to me, he smiled and scooted over, silently offering me a seat.

I sit next to him, looking at the pile of books. Yoshiya had come into the room as well, and for a moment, I saw a longing cross his eyes.

He smiles a fake smile. "...Now that I think about it, I might have to feed the chickens today. Got to keep them healthy."

"Alright, see you in a bit." I told him, watching him walk out the door.

Crow flipped open a book, smiling a bit. "Ah, pirates...pirates are cool."

"Pirates? What are those?"

His jaw dropped, as if I had forgotten something important.

"Only the most rough and tough people out there! Sailing the seas, taking treasure for themselves..." He smiled softly.

"They're so cool."

"They sound cool. But how would they...sail the seas?"

"With a boat, obviously."

"...You're talking to a person who stays in the clouds, Crow. I don't know much about water, other than it can clean me, and I can swim in it."

So, Crow began a long explanation on what exactly you can do in water, and how pirates do things with the water. While he was speaking, I couldn't help but be fascinated as well. Pirates sounded genuinely cool, and very admirable.

When he was done, he offered to read the books to me, because all of the books he picked out were about pirates. Afterwards, we began discussing if we would be pirates.

Crow said I would probably freak out because of the water, and I said that he would get too scared because of his lack of strength.

"Lack of strength? I'm stronger than you!"

"What? No way."

"Prove it to me, then!" He tackled me, and we wrestled. While a few times, he almost had me pinned down, but I would always use my leg to flip him over and try to make him stay put.

It was probably one of those times where I've felt genuine happiness.

**xxx **

Short chapter. Woot.

Crow: You seemed...stressed.

Dark Pit: Yeah, what's with that?

Pit: You stressed equals one of us hurt. So...talk it out. Please.

Sugar: Eh. School work. All of it. It's stressing me out, with my unreasonable teachers and everything.

Crow: Would...you like a hug?

Sugar: Aw~ Thank you, Crow! *Allows Crow to hug her*


End file.
